The Transformers: Robots in Disguise
The Transformers: Robots in Disguise is a 2023 science fiction action adventure film, directed by Duncan Jones and written by Jones and Max Borenstein and is distributed by Paramount Pictures, the film was released on July 21st 2023. It is the sequel to 2019's The Transformers and 2021's The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye. Plot The Autobot's and Decepticon's battle still rages on Earth, with other surviving Autobots and Decepticons joining their factions. But even bigger forces are coming to Earth to finish the war that started on Cybertron, an ancient Decepticon known as The Fallen and the legendary Primes, but all this is leading the planet-destroying Transformer, Unicron, to Earth. The Autobots must stop the Decepticons and Unicron to save not only themselves but the universe. This is the Autobot's darkest hour. Cast Humans *Tom Holland as Scott "Spike" Witwicky *Kathryn Newton as Carly Jones *Nick Robinson as Jack Darby *Shioli Kutsuna as Miko Nakadai *TBA as Daniel "Sparkplug" Witwicky *Tom Hanks as Joseph Bergstrum *Olivia Cooke as Marissa Faireborn Autobots *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Dylan O'Brien as Bumblebee *Hugh Jackman as Ironhide *Bryan Cranston as Ratchet *Jamie Foxx as Jazz *Kate Beckinsale as Arcee *Gary Oldman as Ultra Magnus *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Prowl *Matthew McConaughey as Sideswipe *David Tennant as Wheeljack *Dwayne Johnson as Cliffjumper *Mark Strong as Jetfire *Andrew Garfield as Hot Rod *Emma Stone as Chromia *Emily Blunt as Elita One *Christina Hendricks as Firestar *Jeff Bridges as Hound *Brian Tee as Drift *Robert Downey, Jr. as Windcharger *Michael B. Jordan as Racer *James Arnold Taylor as Smokescreen *Neil Kaplan as Breakaway *Ray Winstone as Bulkhead *Michael Rooker as Brawn *Ryan Reynolds as Jolt *Channing Tatum as Warpath *Colin McFarlane as Silverbolt *Jared Leto as Air Raid *Chris Evans as Fireflight *Sebastian Stan as Skydive *Liev Schrieber as Slingshot *Garry Chalk as Superion *Kyle Chandler as Sunstreaker *Simon Pegg as Bluestreak *Nick Frost as Trailbreaker *Bradley Cooper as Springer *Chris Pratt as Skids *Hayley Atwell as Windblade *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Scattershot *Matt Smith as Blurr *Karen Gillan as Moonracer *Jenna Coleman as Flareup *Arthur Darvill as Gears *Elizabeth Olsen as Greenlight *Rose Leslie as Lancer *Deborah Ann Woll as Nautica *Margot Robbie as Flashpoint *Chris Hemsworth as Outback *Jonathan Banks as Kup *Josh Brolin as Landmine *Henry Cavill as Inferno *Ricky Whittle as Hot Shot *Emily Browning as Crossblades *Zazie Beets as Override *Antonio Banderas as Mirage *Paul Bettany as Perceptor *Christian Bale as Leadfoot *David Morrissey as Topspin *Christopher Eccleston as Roadbuster *Russell Crowe as Crosshairs *Fred Tatasciore as Omega Supreme, Metroplex Decepticons *Frank Welker as Megatron, Soundwave, Laserbeak, Ravage, Frenzy *Liam Neeson as The Fallen/Megatronus Prime *Steve Blum as Starscream *Corey Burton as Shockwave *Nolan North as Blitzwing, Bruticus *Keanu Reeves as Barricade *Tom Hardy as Blackout *Michael Shannon as Dreadwing *Leonardo DiCaprio as Lockdown *Harry Lennix as Skywarp *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Rumble *Lee Pace as Rampage *Karl Urban as Scourge *Nathan Fillion as Onslaught *Frank Grillo as Brawl *David Boreanaz as Swindle *James Badge Dale as Vortex *Clark Gregg as Blast Off *Adam Baldwin as Breakdown *Cillian Murphy as Crankcase *Dean Norris as Lugnut *Roger Craig Smith as Thundercracker *Matthew Mercer as Ramjet *Liam McIntyre as Sideways *Tom Hiddleston as Sunstorm *Michael Fassbender as Mindwipe *Colin Farrell as Jackknife *Eva Green as Slipstream *Zoe Saldana as Airachnid *Patrick Wilson as Astrotrain *Jackie Earle Haley as Scorponok *Zachary Quinto as Shrapnel *Martin Freeman as Bombshell *James McAvoy as Kickback *Tom Cavanagh as Cyclonus *Damian Lewis as Quake *Dylan Walsh as Crowbar *Donal Logue as Flatline *Joel Edgerton as Ransack *Yetide Badaki as Glowstrike *Rachel Keller as Rollcage *Emilia Clarke as Quickslinger *Morena Baccarin as Sunburn *Gal Gadot as Soundbite *Elizabeth Debicki as Fracture *Kevin Michael Richardson as Tidal Wave *John DiMaggio as Skyquake *Fred Tatasciore as Trypticon Dinobots *Manu Bennett as Grimlock *Vin Diesel as Slug *Idris Elba as Snarl *Rory McCann as Sludge *Andy Serkis as Swoop Constructicons *Jason Clarke as Scrapper *Mike Patton as Mixmaster *Jason Momoa as Long Haul *Derek Mears as Bonecrusher *Tyler Mane as Scavenger *Troy Baker as Hook *Fred Tatasciore as Devastator Primes *Derek Jacobi as Primon *Ian McKellen as Prima *Timothy Dalton as Zeta Prime *Patrick Stewart as Sentinel Prime *Peter Capaldi as Vector Prime *Ian McShane as Alpha Trion *Jeremy Irons as Nexus Prime Other Transformers *Benedict Cumberbatch as Unicron *Peter Stormare as Quintesson Leader Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Upcoming Films Category:Epics Category:Movies